


Drumming

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe has his own little ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drumming

Joe hit the button on the jukebox and smiled as the loud music filled his office. Grabbing his drumsticks, he settled himself on the stool behind his drum kit, wriggling around until he was comfortable. He rolled his shoulders to get some of the tension out and shook his hair back out of his eyes.

Wiggling his fingers, he made sure he had a comfortable, sure grip on the sticks. He leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes, feeling the beat of the music flowing through him. He smiled and raised the sticks. It was time to begin.


End file.
